Kimberly's Letter
by xfilesrules1013
Summary: Yes another letter story. I really hated the way Kimberly left.


_Tommy,_

_I know it's been awhile since I've talked to you. Years in fact. I know you have a life of your own now and you are probably married with kids however I cannot live another day longer without you knowing the truth about the letter that I sent you. It's been five years since I slipped that letter into the mailbox. My heart died that day and has been broken ever since. I know I hurt you with that letter, it was cruel and impersonal and I'm deeply sorry for that. I can't imagine how upset you must have been with me and couldn't blame you if you ripped this up and didn't read. I hope you do read this though and realize how sorry I am. Let me explain to you what I was thinking._

_First let me say that there was no one else. Never. I have never dated anyone since you and wouldn't have even thought about it. I'm sorry I lied about that. The real reason that I sent the letter was I was sick. When I left I moved in with my roommate Amanda who quite frankly was jealous that I had you. She had seen a picture of you and Kat together and commented how nice you looked together and how you would cheat on me with her after awhile. Trust me I didn't believe her right away. After awhile though and hearing it every day from her I began to. I know it wasn't right of me but I honestly pictured the two of you together. Shortly after that I was admitted into the hospital. I'm Anorexic Tommy. I sent you the letter from the hospital. My mom fought me and fought with me not to send it. She didn't want me to. She knew that I wasn't right. She tried to call you she said but she could never reach you. I'm sorry again that I hurt you. I should have told you what was going on from the beginning. I'm sorry._

_I finished school while in the hospital and also finished college in there as well. I have spent four of the five years that I have been away from you in that place. I should never have left. I don't blame you if you can't forgive me and I know that everyone has been wondering where I have been. Trini knows and she has been here with me a lot of the time. I'm sorry that I didn't tell you. If you are married please tell your wife that I am sorry for saying this...I'm still in love with you Tommy. I never have stopped. There never has been anyone but you. I love you._

_I hope you are happy and I hope everything has gone well for you. I'm not sure where you are so I am giving this to Zordon to pass on. I hope you are in touch with him. I am moving to Reefside California to be a teacher at a high school there. My address is on the outside of the envelope. _

_Love always _

_Kimberly_

Dr. Thomas Oliver stared at the letter that he received this morning. He had read it over and over but couldn't stop. Kimberly had lied to him. She had been sick almost dying in a hospital for four years not happy with another guy somewhere else. He had always wondered why he didn't see her compete in the Pan Globals but he had always figured that she had run off with whoever it was she had mentioned in her letter. Boy was he wrong. Not to mention that she had also confessed that she was still in love with him. He couldn't believe what he was reading. She was also moving to Reefside. She didn't know that he was a teacher at the only high school there. Which means that if her letter was true that she would be working with him. He was surprised by the rush of emotion that he still held for her. His anger that he had felt for her was instantly replaced with sorrow. Then he realized "I'm still in love with her also." How could he still be in love with her though. He hadn't seen her in so long. But he realized that he had also not had too many relationships with many people since the breakup. Just Kat, and that definitely didn't go over well. He was to much in love with Kimberly. He had never really gotten over that.

He had to see her. The letter was dated only a week ago and he had gotten it from Zordon two days ago. He had to talk to everyone first. He grabbed his leather jacket and headed to the small coffee shop on the corner. He knew everyone would be there. Jason had moved there close to two years ago after school and opened a martial arts academy. Then there was Rocky and Adam who also moved here close to the same time. Rocky was a photographer and Adam was the owner of the coffee shop. Aisha and Adam were getting married in the spring. They had been together close to the same time that Kimberly had left. Billy visited but not often.

The bell above the door in the coffee shop rang as he stepped in carrying Kimberly's letter. "Hey Tommy." Aisha said smiling. Everyone else smiled and greeted him. She could tell something was wrong. "What's up Tommy?" She asked once he had taken a seat between Rocky and Adam. Billy was visiting so he was also in the group. Everyone quieted and waited for a response.

"I got a letter from Kimberly a couple days ago." Was all he said.

"What?" Jason asked surprised. He like the rest of the group he hadn't seen her in years and he had known her since kindergarten. That had shocked everyone.

"Where is she?" Aisha stated.

"Is she okay?" Everyone was talking at once and he smiled at how everyone was still so concerned for her.

"She's okay." Tommy stated. He unfolded the letter.

"Where has she been? Why hasn't she called any of us? She didn't even explain that letter to you. Because I know she wasn't seeing anyone else."

"Aisha calm down." Tommy patted her arm. "Apparently some roommate that she had convinced her that Kat and I would be better together and that Kimberly should dump me." He held up and finger as Aisha and Jason both started to talk. "However she didn't do it until after she was admitted into the hospital for Anorexia."

"What?" Rocky asked stunned. No one else said a word.

"Apparently that's why we didn't see her on the Pan Globals. She wasn't able to get out of the hospital until two weeks ago." Tommy stared at the letter not reading it. He felt Rocky's hand on his back. "She moved here guys." Tommy added. "She doesn't know where any of us are. She's going to be a teacher at my school."

He heard gasps from almost everyone. "She's here?" Someone asked. He nodded. Silence surrounded them all. No one spoke as they let it all sink in.

"What about that guy that she said she was seeing in that letter?" Jason asked not looking up.

"She lied about it." Was all Tommy said.

Tommy jogged down the path through the park. He still hadn't gotten up the nerve to go to Kimberly's address and talk to her. He had needed to clear his mind. He paused when he saw a woman sitting under a tree staring into the water of the pond. She seemed lost as she continued to stare. He approached her slowly to take in what he was seeing. She was noticeably thinner. She really had been sick. She was still beautiful as ever though. Even more so. She had let her hair grow down to her waist and let it flow. She had her feet tucked under her and her arms wrapped around her.

"Hi Beautiful." He said quietly. She started and whirled her head around. She was immediately on her feet and in his arms hugging him.

"Hi." She whispered into his chest. He was more handsome then she remembered. He had cut his hair but she loved the new look. "You got my letter?" She asked hesitantly.

"Yeah." He didn't want to pull away but did anyway so he could look at her. "You look beautiful. Thin but beautiful."

"I'm working on that." She laughed. God how he had missed that laugh. She stopped laughing and stared into his eyes. "I'm sorry Tommy."

"Don't be." He pulled her into another hug. He sat against the tree and pulled her to him. They stayed like that for awhile not talking.

"What are you doing here?" She finally asked pulling away so she could look at him.

"Kimberly I live here. I have for three years."

"Really?"

"Yeah I teach at the high school. I have a PHD in archeology."

"You aren't joking are you?" She shook her head not believing what she was hearing.

"Why did you choose to come here?" He asked her.

"I'm honestly not sure. I wanted to go back to Angel Grove but not knowing if you were still there and if you even wanted to talk to me I choose somewhere close." She shrugged.

"I forgive you for sending the letter but you should have told me Beautiful. I would have stood by you in whatever I would have had to do. Anything."

"I know." Tears were starting to make their way down her cheeks. He placed his hands on her face and brushed them away. "I destroyed everything that we had and...." She was cut off by his lips lightly brushing hers. She closed her eyes as he deepened the kiss. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he pulled her against him.

When he finally pulled away he felt light headed. He was in love. She still had the same effect on him as she did when they were teenagers. "It's not too late." He whispered against her mouth. "I'm still in love with you too." She was shocked. She thought he would have moved on.

"What about Kat? Did you guys get together? Aren't you married?" He covered her mouth with his hand and shook his head.

"Kat and I went out a couple times but I couldn't stop thinking about you and how she took your place. It wasn't worth it. I haven't had another girlfriend since her and I'm not married. I've been in love with you for that long."

It was her turn this time to kiss him. She wrapped her arms around him and climbed into his lap. "You forgive me?" She begged. When he nodded she kissed him again. It was long and sweet. He never wanted to move but he could feel himself responding to her sitting on him and kissing him. He pulled away and pulled her to her feet. She looked confused.

"Show me where you live." He suggested.

"I actually got here today and found out that my apartment that I was going to rent was rented after I had. I'm staying in a hotel right now." She pointed to her single suitcase. "I haven't even been to the hotel yet. I just saw the park and wanted to walk."

"Come on." He picked up her suitcase and hugged her waist and they began to walk.

They walked up the driveway of a martial arts school. There was an apartment above it. Kimberly noticed the name of the school was Red Dragon Martial Arts Academy. She didn't say anything she just enjoyed the feeling of being in Tommy's arms again. The entire walk was silent. He led her up a small flight of stairs and into the apartment. Kimberly was amazed at the size of the place. She noticed awards and things that were not his. She looked at him confused.

"I live here with Jason. He owns the school downstairs." He smiled as she walked around looking at pictures. He led her to a back bedroom and placed her suitcase on the massive bed. "You can sleep in here. I'll sleep on the couch."

"Tommy I can't do that. I have reservations at the hotel until I find an apartment."

"Cancel them. I don't want you staying there. I don't want to be that far from you." He wasn't going to let this rest and she knew it.

"Fine but I'm sleeping on the couch." She turned and began looking at the pictures on the walls. She saw pictures from high school, of her and Trini, her and Aisha, the whole gang and then of course Tommy and her. The one next to his bed got her. She sat on the bed and picked it up. He watched her. It was a picture of the Christmas that he helped her put up mistletoe and kissed her. It was of when they were kissing. She looked up with tears in her eyes. "You kept this?" She asked.

"Yeah." He sat next to her and took the picture from her. He kissed her again lightly. She couldn't help herself she climbed onto him again and he held her tight. He loved the feel of her in his arms. He had waited so long for this. "I love you." He whispered to her as they pulled apart.

"I have waited for so long to hear you say that." She smiled. He stood and pulled her up with him.

"Didn't you say you lived with Jason."

"Yeah."

"Where is he?"

"There is a dance tonight and he, Rocky, Aisha, and Adam are all trying to get everything set up."

"Wait they all live here." She was shocked.

"Yeah Aisha and Adam are getting married in five months." He led her into the kitchen.

"No way." She smiled. "That's great. Wow. Did you talk to them about me?"

"Yeah about three hours ago. They were shocked."

"I bet." She wasn't looking at him and he knew that she was upset and scared. She had her back to him. He walked up and wrapped his arms around her waist. He hugged her to him trying to comfort her. She had been through so much and needed him. She started to relax with him around her. She yawned.

"You tired?" He asked lightly.

"Yeah. I haven't slept well in I'd say oh five years." She said it jokingly. "I couldn't sleep right now even if I tried."

"Well I do have to be at that dance tonight to help out. Jason would shoot me if I didn't show up especially since I am a teacher for the school." He laughed still not releasing her. "How about I go ahead and go and you get in there and get some sleep. I won't be that long."

"I don't think I could sleep." She protested.

"I think you could." He released her and pulled her into the bedroom. "Get some sleep. We'll surprise everyone tomorrow." He pulled her into another kiss. She kissed him back hard letting her tongue slip into his mouth. She pulled back when she knew that he would be wanting more.

"Night." She smiled and turned to get ready to lay down.

He smiled and headed out to help at the dance.

It was late when he and Jason finally made their way home. Jason immediately went to bed so Tommy decided to check on Kimberly and see how she was sleeping. He wasn't going to let her sleep on the couch no matter what she said. He quietly opened the door to his room and smiled at the still form on the bed. She was wearing one of his t-shirts that he knew would come down to her knees. He closed the door and went to the bed to look at her. He sat next to her and brushed a stray hair off her forehead. The moonlight coming in to be able to see her without turning on a light.

She opened her eyes to see him looking at her. She had feared that she was dreaming. She breathed in deep and then moved over so that he could slid into the bed next to her. He looked confused so she pulled back the blanket to give him room. He slipped his shirt and shoes off and slid in next to her. She covered him up and cuddle against him so her head was resting on his chest. He closed his eyes and listened to her breathing as she fell back to sleep. He was soon close behind her.

Kimberly awoke feeling comfortable. They hadn't moved except to get closer to each other. Their legs were tangled and they were facing each other. Her back was to the closed bedroom door. She hadn't opened her eyes but she could feel that Tommy was awake and watching her. She wanted to keep this moment for awhile longer so she didn't move and didn't act awake.

"Tommy." She heard Jason open the door and peak in. "You need to get up if you...." Jason saw Tommy wrapped up in bed with a girl in his arms. He couldn't see who it was but he did see Tommy with no shirt on. The girl was dressed though. He pulled his head back and shut the door before saying anything else.

"Hey Beautiful it's time to get up and face the music." He said brushing her hair off her face again. She opened her eyes and smiled.

"I told you weren't going to sleep on the couch." She said mockingly. He grabbed her side and tickled making her shriek.

"Lets get out there before Jason pops a vein." Tommy said pulling her up. She was wearing his t-shirt and her pink pajama pants. She looked great for just getting out of bed. He was wearing sweats and didn't bother with a shirt. "Wait were he can't see you until I say something about you." Tommy walked into the living room where Jason was standing looking furious.

"Who is she?" Jason demanded as soon as Tommy was in view.

"Don't worry you know her."

"What about Kimberly? You were talking all about her last night. You couldn't wait to see her."

"You're right." Tommy said. "I'm going to call her right now." He crossed his arms over his chest. "Kimberly." He called. She came out of the hallway smiling. Jason couldn't believe what he was seeing. She had stayed the night here last night. He looked helplessly at Tommy. Kimberly ran and embraced him in a tight hug.

"Hi Jason." She laughed as he hugged her back tightly.

"You're here." He pulled away and looked at her. "You're thin."

"Yeah I know."

"So you were sick?"

"Yeah I was but I feel a lot better and I'm trying to get past it." She smiled and went to Tommy. He put his arm around her waist and smiled. "Making up for lost time."

"I can see that." He looked up at Tommy. "When did you bring her here. You went to bed right after I did. I heard your door close."

"I saw her during my jog yesterday. I brought her back then and told her to sleep." Tommy said laughing.

"My apartment here fell through and Tommy said that I could stay here instead of going to a hotel, I hope you don't mind Jas." Kimberly hugged Jason again. He was like a brother to her. He could deny her nothing.

"I don't mind. We all missed you. And we were very worried."

"I know. I'm sorry." She ran her hand through her waist length hair and smiled. "I have to say that a lot. Next time anything happens I will let you know. I promise."

"You better...Now how about we eat some breakfast and get dressed cause we have to meet everyone in an hour at the park for a day." Jason stated heading for the kitchen.

Kimberly looked at Tommy and shrugged following Jason into the kitchen. After breakfast Kimberly pulled on her white capri pants and a pink and white v neck sweater. She also had on her running shoes and brushed her hair out to make it stay long and down. Tommy soon joined her and Jason in the living room wearing jeans and a black form fitting shirt. He looked amazing. He had to remind herself to close her mouth.

He reached for her hand and led her out the door with Jason following behind. Soon Jason decided to walk ahead of them and out of earshot so they could talk. Tommy never let go of her hand. She was smiling like she hadn't smiled in years. Well she hadn't though.

"What are you thinking about Beautiful?" Tommy leaned in to ask her. She blushed.

"The fact that you keep calling me Beautiful like you did in high school and I have never gotten tired of it." She sighed. "And the fact that you let me sleep in your arms last night and told me you love me after all I have done to you." He stopped and made her face him.

"Hey we all make mistakes and I do love you. Please don't beat yourself up anymore. And about last night...Beautiful you can sleep in my arms for the rest of your life if you want." She was shocked. She kissed his lips lightly.

"Come on guys." They heard Jason call before she could respond. The began to walk again and were soon at the park. Kimberly saw the small gathering of old friends and a couple of teenagers that she had never seen before.

"Oh my god." She heard Aisha shriek as she came close. Her friend was screaming and running at her. She braced herself as Aisha knocked into her with a hug and embraced her tight knocking her away from Tommy. "Kimberly." She was still screaming. Soon she was surrounded by Rocky, Adam, and Billy all hugging her and yelling and laughing. She couldn't help but laugh at how confused the teenagers looked at her. She was being asked questions by Rocky, Adam, and Aisha and couldn't keep up.

"Hey hey one at a time." Tommy said pulling her away from the middle of a hugging dogpile. Aisha pushed ahead of the guys and grabbed her hand. He pulled her over to the three teenagers and smiled. "This is Connor." He pointed to the boy in a red shirt. He looked a little like Jason as a teenager. "This is Kira." He pointed to the girl in pink. She was blond and looked a little like Kat. "and this is Ethan." He pointed to the boy in blue that reminded her of Billy. She knew they were rangers just from the way they held themselves. She shook their hands and smiled as Tommy introduced her. "Guys this is Kimberly, the original Pink Ranger. She was there at the beginning." Their faces brightened as they realized that she was one of them and they relaxed.

A woman in a short black shirt with dark hair and dark eyes made her way to Kimberly and stuck out her hand. "I'm Destiny." She said with a smile. She was about Kimberly's age. Kimberly shook her hand and smiled back. Destiny turned and walked toward Tommy as Aisha came and grabbed her friend's arm.

"I can't believe you are here. Everyone has missed you so much." Aisha stated. "Tommy said that you were sick?" Kimberly nodded.

"I was. I'm getting better but everyone still tells me I'm too thin. After being in a hospital for four years it kinda gets to you." She said with a nervous laugh. Adam and Rocky had come and began to listen as she talked.

"We're just glad you're home." Rocky said patting her back.

"Yeah." Adam agreed.

"What about the letter Kim. You weren't really with anyone else right?" Aisha asked.

"I wouldn't ever do something like that. I just didn't want anyone to see me that way." She glanced at Tommy to see Destiny try and sit on his lap. He moved and rolled his eyes before she could. "Who is she anyway?" She asked her three friends as she pointed to Destiny.

"She's a ranger but she has been trying to get Tommy to be with her for years but he won't touch her. She's actually really annoying but Zordon thinks she is right for the job." Jason says as he came up to the group.

"Let's get cookin people." Tommy said as he moved in to dodge Destiny's hand on his chest. The group cheered and everyone set to work getting food ready and setting up a volleyball net. Kimberly, Aisha, Kira, and Jason were attempting to set up the volleyball net as the others set out getting the food ready.

Once the food was done the guys including Jason sat back to watch as the three girls tried to set the net up. Aisha kept dropping the poles on Kira's foot and Kimberly kept falling in the volleyball net.

"Come on ladies we don't have all day:" Tommy yelled from his lawn chair. Kimberly dropped the net and tackled Tommy's chair sending him rolling on the ground tangled with her. Everyone laughed as she stood in triumph. She started to walk away when Tommy grabbed her ankle and pulled her down to the ground and began to tickle her.

"Look Doc Oliver finally has a girlfriend." Connor taunted. Everyone except Destiny was laughing.

"Yeah he never dates." Ethan stated.

"Come on guys lets help the ladies with this net so we can eat." Adam said standing up.

"Adam wanting to eat. Big surprise." Rocky said laughing. They all stood and headed to help with the net. Kimberly started to stand when Tommy pulled her back down to the ground again. He captured her mouth with his again and hugged her to him. She didn't pull away she deepened the kiss.

Destiny saw this display and got instantly mad. "OHHHHHH." Tommy and Kimberly realized that everyone was cheering and whooping. He pulled away and she blushed. They stood and he put his arm around her waist as they went to help with the net. Destiny watched with anger in her eyes.

Destiny sat alone under a tree watching a game of volleyball. She was pretending to enjoy it but she couldn't help but notice the small touches and looks that came from Tommy and Kimberly. "What's up Des?" She heard Jason beside her and she forced a smile.

"Nothing much. Just watching." She replied.

"The game or Tommy?" Jason questioned.

"What are you talking about?" She snapped.

"Look it's a little obvious."

"How long could he have known her though. I mean what a day?"

"Uh try almost ten years. Kimberly is his old girlfriend from high school. You mean the one that sent him that letter saying that she was with someone else?" She was getting mad. How could he want her back and not her when Kimberly was obviously a cheating....

"Look it's a long story but she never cheated on him. She was in the hospital for anorexia and thought that he would be embarrassed with her." Jason started. Something wasn't right with Destiny. "He has never stopped loving her. He will always love her. Why do you think he doesn't date anyone ever?"

"Just thought I had to wait around."

"Well I can tell you that he loves her a lot and nothing will change that. You need to move on Des." Jason stated. He got up and walked over to Kimberly who was standing on the sideline cheering for Tommy who had just scored a point. Destiny watched as Kimberly hugged Jason as he approached. Tommy saw and smiled not caring at all. Jason was right, Tommy was in love with Kimberly. Destiny knew that she had to do something drastic to get Tommy to love her. What could she do though? Suddenly she knew. She smiled to herself.

Kimberly was worn out. She slipped off her shoes and curled up on Tommy's living room couch. She watched as the guys talked and walked around the house. Soon she was asleep. Tommy saw her fall asleep and pointed to her so Jason could see. They both laughed and sat down at the table to talk.

"You're falling in love with her again dude." Jason said matter of factly.

"I never stopped Jay." Tommy glanced at the couch and watched her for a minute. "I want her to move in with us." She said without looking as Jason.

"Yeah what's your point?" Jason smirked.

Tommy looked at Jason amazed. "You don't mind?"

"It took you two this long to get together again. You think I'm gonna be the one to try and take that away from you. Not a chance in hell. You might want to watch Destiny though. She saw you kiss and she got pissed." Jason laughed a little.

"Thanks man. And yeah I will have to watch her. She isn't right in the head sometimes. She never leaves me alone."

"Well I'm out of here. I have a date with Jamie tonight so I have no idea when I'm coming home." Jason stood.

"See ya man." Tommy watched Jason leave then picked up Kimberly and carried her to the bedroom. He laid her down in the bed and covered her up. She opened her eyes slowly and saw her White Knight smiling down at her. She reached over and turned off the bedside lamp and reached up and took his face in her hands. She kissed him lightly. He responded by burying his hands in her hair and kissing her back but harder. He could feel himself start to respond but couldn't stop it. Her stomach was pressed into his body so she could feel him as he began to harden. She deepened the kiss by slipping her tongue into his mouth.

His hands slipped around her waist as she moaned into his mouth. He felt her hands on his chest and he feared she was going to push him away but he felt her hands slip under his shirt and broke the kiss long enough to pull it over his head. He finally pulled away and looked into her eyes. He saw desire. He saw love. He saw need. He loved her and wanted to be with her but he had to make sure that she was ready for this. He knew where it was headed if they kept it up.

"Beautiful wait."

"What's wrong?" She asked.

"Are you sure you want this? I don't want to rush you. I love you and don't want to do anything to drive you away again." She looked into his eyes. He was genuinely concerned that she would leave.

"I want to be with you. I love you. I'm not leaving." She pulled her shirt over her head and smiled. "Make love to me."

He needed no further persuading. They made love and when both were satisfied they cuddled against each other and fell asleep fast.

Kimberly awoke feeling Tommy's arms wrapped around her. They were still naked and intertwined together. She sighed deeply.

"Morning Beautiful." She jumped. She had thought he was still sleeping.

"Hi." She smiled. She stretched out and smiled as he laid his head on her bare chest. She smiled into his hair. They lay in silence for awhile just happy to be together. Finally she spoke. "I like your hair this way." He looked up at her and smiled.

"You do?"

"Yeah I like the longer hair better but this is cute." He rolled her over so that he was partly on top of her and his mouth was inches from hers.

"I'll grow it then. I only cut it because it reminded me of you." She smiled and started to get up. He pulled her back. "Where are you going?"

"Well first I'm gonna go potty and then I'm going to get dressed so I can go look for a place to live." She laughed.

"Live with me here." She looked in his eyes. He was serious.

"What?"

"Move in here with me. Please."

"You're serious." He nodded. "What about Jason? Don't you have to talk with him about it?"

"I already did last night."

She got a huge smile and hugged him to her. "I will then."

"YES!!!!!" He yelled and tackled her. She ducked out of the way and dove out of bed. "Hey where are you going."

"I still have to potty." She grabbed his robe and wrapped it around her. She stepped into the hallway.

When she was finished she noticed that Jason's bedroom door was open and he wasn't in it. She went back to her room with Tommy and shut the door. "Jason isn't home." She said confused.

"Yeah he's probably still with Jamie."

"Who's Jamie?" She asked as she slipped off her robe revealing her naked body to him again. This time in full light. He was staring and he knew it.

"His girlfriend." Was all he could manage before grabbing her and pulling her in to kiss her body. "You are beautiful."

"Really?" She blushed. "I'm to thin."

"That you are but you are still gorgeous." He kissed her and pulled her under the covers to make love to her again. She was in heaven.


End file.
